


Unconventional Perfection

by LittleFrostyFaerie



Series: Fic Fest Fics [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, OT3, Police Officer!Kyungsoo, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Stress Relief, Tattoos, Threesomes, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFrostyFaerie/pseuds/LittleFrostyFaerie
Summary: A tiring work day as a police officer makes Kyungsoo crave to return home to the welcoming embraces of his two lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My notes are dedicated to thanking the beloved mods for being so kind and patient with my while I worked on my submissions for this fest! (Low bow to you all) thank you so much!! And, to the prompter! I hope this is satisfactory, I wasn't' sure what you wanted out of it, but I wanted fluff with lil smut in there. Hope you like it!
> 
> (Originally written for exohousewarming)

“Sir, get out of the vehicle and put your hands in the air!”

Kyungsoo’s voice was strong and unwavering as he spoke, even though his grip was tight and his palms were sweaty over the cool, unforgiving metal of his pistol.

Regardless of how many times he was faced with guns, knives, killers, lunatics, -rapists, and every other type of bad thing that roamed the inner circle of Seoul, South Korea, he always felt a jolt of nervousness course down his spine when he was forced to pull his own weapon for protection.

Getting the man out of his car and subdued wasn't hard when Kyungsoo had two elites such as Minseok and Luhan on his team. The three had been working together for over ten years, and they knew each other’s thoughts and moves almost better than they knew them themselves.

It was less than fifteen minutes and Kyungsoo’s gun was tucked back into the holster on his hip, and the clean up crew had come in to deal with the mess and curious onlookers. Minseok had the man cuffed and locked in the backseat of his car, a middle-aged guy who had apparently shot his wife and her lover after finding them together and then went on a crazed, drunken drive and nearly killed several more people.

Kyungsoo could, in a way, understand the anger the man would feel about finding his loved one wrapped up around another person, but at the same time he couldn't understand at all, because a day didn't go by that he didn't come home to find his lover wrapped up with another person. However, it just so happened that that ‘other person’ was also his lover.

“You think you can handle him, Hyung?” Kyungsoo asked Minseok, eyebrow raised in an obvious tease. They all knew that he wasn't talking about the criminal.

Minseok laughed and rolled his eyes, winking at Luhan, who blushed. “I think I can handle him just fine. You gonna go home now?”

“Yeah, my shift’s over anyways.”

“Say hi to Dae and Tao for me!” Luhan said, not-so-subtly linking arms with Minseok and tugging him back towards their patrol car. “Bye, Soo!”

Kyungsoo had to laugh at Minseok stumbling after Luhan, it was altogether too obvious who wore the pants in that relationship. Minseok was wrapped around Luhan’s little finger, but they were both happy. So he was happy for them.

He slipped into his car and drove back the the station, eager to turn in his gun, get his own vehicle, and go home.

 

The house was warm when he walked inside, the scent of fresh-baked sweets surrounding him and making his empty stomach protest with a grumble. He quietly toed off his shoes and hung his jacket on the rack, creeping towards the kitchen, where he could hear the voices of his lovers emanating from.

A quick peek in the doorframe revealed a rather messy kitchen, that Jongdae was in the middle of cleaning, and several pans of cupcakes sitting on the table, that Zitao was in the middle of frosting (and eating). It was unbearably cute and domesticated. Kyungsoo was so fucking in love with the two dorks.

Both of their backs were to him, so he slipped inside quietly, sneaking up behind Zitao and cupping a hand over his mouth at the same time as he leaned down over his shoulder and dipped his mouth down to mouth hotly at the smooth junction between neck and shoulder. He felt the way Zitao jolted in surprise, and he knew he would have screamed bloody murder if Kyungsoo hadn't covered his mouth. The younger man relaxed under his mouth when he realized who it was, tilting his head to give Kyungsoo better access to ravish him. But that wasn't all that Kyungsoo had in mind.

He cautiously stood up and snuck over behind Jongdae, holding up a shushing finger at Zitao, who looked like he was about to burst into giggles. He didn't bother covering Jongdae’s mouth when he melted himself to his older lover’s back, he just wrapped himself around Jongdae and pressed his full lips to the side his neck.

Like Zitao, Jongdae jumped in surprise at Kyungsoo’s touch, but unlike Zitao, he recovered quickly, reaching back and pulling Kyungsoo forward by lightly tugging his hair, twisting in his arms and turning to join their lips together in a heated kiss. The turn of events didn't put Kyungsoo out in the slightest and he pulled Jongdae closer in an attempt to lose himself in the simple passion shown by the older man.

Kyungsoo could have stood there and made out with Jongdae for hours if he had been able, but a put-out whine reminded him that he had someone else to attend to as well. He broke away from Jongdae's kiss with a satisfied groan, unable to resist the temptation of leaning in and sucking a little hickey on the older man’s neck before he pulled away entirely.

“What did you do today, baby?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling a chair out next to Zitao and taking a seat. He picked up a cupcake and licked the frosting off slowly, just to annoy Zitao, who had just put it down.

“What do I do every day?” The Chinese boy quipped, pouting as he frosted another cupcake. “I studied for exams and went shopping.”

“Don't forget to mention the part where you came home and rode my dick for an hour.” Jongdae's words made Zitao flush darkly, and he pointedly refused to look at either of the older men.

“Yes… That happened too.” He murmured through clenched teeth, his embarrassment obvious. It was adorable.

“Dae, you embarrassed him!” Kyungsoo snickered as Zitao’s brows drew even closer together, his glossed lips smudged slightly with pink frosting and making them look even more tempting.

“He's the one who burst in the door and demanded to have sex, he should have known that I would tease him about it.” Jongdae was back to washing dishes, the glassware clinking as he rinsed them and put them on the drying rack.

Kyungsoo looked back over at Zitao who was frowning. “Rough day?”

Zitao nodded bluntly, his short answer leading Kyungsoo to believe that Zitao was understating the quality of his “bad day”. He put the butter knife down and climbed into Kyungsoo’s lap, straddling him in his chair. His hands immediately clung to the older man's shoulders, one slipping up to tug at the short strands of his hair as he pushed their lips together in a deep, filthy kiss that spoke of unfulfilled needs and wanton desperation.

Kyungsoo was all too happy to let Zitao do as he wished, his hands resting loosely on the college student’s hips and his lips plush and giving under the vicious onslaught. There were times that Zitao just needed to release a little pent up frustration, and Kyungsoo was more than happy to let him take control for a little bit if that's what he needed.

Usually the Chinese boy’s power play faded out before they were able to move to the bedroom, though there were days when he would be wound up enough that he'd get into the mind to push one of the older two down and ride them until they were a drooling mess. Kyungsoo kind of enjoyed those days, he liked sitting back to relax and letting Zitao absolutely ruin himself on Kyungsoo’s dick. It was a nice thing to see after a hard day of work.

Today however, it didn't take long for Zitao to blow off his steam and he melted against Kyungsoo lazily, tucking his face into the older man’s neck and leisurely rolling their hips together instead of trying to devour his face. Kyungsoo let the youngest be cuddly, his hands teasing up and down Zitao’s spine as a small distraction to keep him from just grinding himself against Kyungsoo to a lazy, relaxed orgasm. It had happened before.

Kyungsoo’s eyes drooped and he let himself relax in Zitao’s clingy embrace, kept awake only by the slow rolls of the younger man’s hips and the sound of Jongdae moving around the kitchen; cleaning up.

“Do you want some supper before I put it away?” Jongdae’s voice was soft and syrupy in his ear; clouded through the lazy sleepiness of his tired mind. He had to fight to open his eyes, his mind wanting to just fall asleep.

“Yeah, sure, babe.” He murmured, getting a soft kiss on his lips when he cracked open his eyes to peek up at his elder boyfriend. Jongdae’s eyes were curved into crescents and he was smiling sweetly.

“You two are absolutely impossible.” Kyungsoo heard him murmur under his breath as he walked away. Zitao snorted into his shoulder and nipped softly at Kyungsoo’s neck.

“It's not our fault you're an old man.” Zitao murmured. “We just have normal, healthy sex drives.”

Kyungsoo knew, even though he couldn't see Jongdae’s reaction because he was behind Kyungsoo, that the older man was quite pissed off. Jongdae was rightfully irritated, seeing how he and Kyungsoo had told Zitao time and time again to not tease Jongdae about his age. Zitao just loved riling his lovers up though, that was bitterly obvious.

“Soo, I think Zitao here needs to be punished for his crimes against the one who owns the house that he lives in and pays for his tuition.” Jongdae snipped, no doubt tangling his hand in Zitao’s hair, if the whine breathed against Kyungsoo’s neck meant anything.

Kyungsoo nearly laughed at the way Zitao’s hips jerked against his excitedly. “Is it really considered a punishment if he likes it, Dae?”

“Quit talking about me like I'm not here!” The youngest whined petulantly, sitting up in Kyungsoo’s lap and pouting at his two lovers. “Just because I'm younger doesn't mean that you can treat me like a baby.” The shift in moods was familiar and comforting in a way as much as it was exciting. Zitao’s eyes were beginning to darken, desire drowning them out.

It was a game they liked to play, and luckily Kyungsoo knew all of the rules.

“If you're going to act like a brat, then we’ll treat you like one.” Jongdae grumbled, leaning over Kyungsoo to kiss Zitao firmly, biting his plush bottom lip to convey his lingering irritation.

“Good.” Kyungsoo heard Zitao bite out between their lips. “Punish me then.” And there it was, the consent that Kyungsoo always, without fail, waited for.

Despite Tao being significantly taller than Kyungsoo, it was relatively easy for him to stand up with the younger boy still in his arms and carry him out of the room, supper long since forgotten in the pursuit of sexual and stress relief.

Jongdae was a few minutes behind them, ever the responsible one who stayed behind to finish cleaning up. When he finally made an appearance in their large bedroom, Kyungsoo had Zitao spread out on the bed; naked as the day he was born. The Chinese boy was panting softly and wiggling against the handcuffs that tied his wrists to the headboard, Kyungsoo was leaning against the dresser holding a nightstick and smirking like he had just won the jackpot.

Jongdae slipped over and curled himself around Kyungsoo's side. “Is Tao the only one who had a rough day?” He whispered quietly in Kyungsoo’s ear. The wry smile told him all he needed to know.

He pulled Kyungsoo into a kiss, one that spoke of passion and lust, but also of deep and lasting love. It was comfort and reassurance, teasing and satisfying all at the same time. His tongue slid sensually across Kyungsoo’s lower lip, and they opened so readily for him, letting him inside to taste the wonderfully familiar flavors of his lover’s mouth.

Jongdae wanted to kiss all of the stress away, and they probably could have if Zitao wasn't whining on the bed because he didn't get his fair share of the affection. It was cute, even for a twenty-one year old who was taller than both of his older lovers and tattooed in several places.

“You are so impatient.” Kyungsoo groaned when Jongdae pulled away from him to attend to the younger. Zitao could only shrug and grin sheepishly. His smile belying innocence while his body spoke an entire different story; flushed in red blotches, his dick hard with pearling translucent liquid at the head. Innocence couldn't be used to describe Zitao in any way.

Jongdae smirked at Kyungsoo from across the bed and reached down to tweak one of Zitao’s pierced nipples. The youngest squeaked at the touch, his back arching up into it. “So needy, aren't you?” Jongdae murmured, the deep thrills of lust coursing down Kyungsoo’s back at the sound. Jongdae rarely got into a extremely dominant headspace when Kyungsoo was around, except when he knew that his lovers both needed a break from life and needed him to take the reins.

Kyungsoo was thankful when Jongdae beckoned him, come-hither motion complete with smouldering bedroom eyes. Kyungsoo’s dick was already hard in his pants, tenting the black material in a way that always had Zitao salivating, too bad that the youngest was locked up and unable to suck Kyungsoo down expertly like he so loved to do.

Kyungsoo’s knees hit the side of the bed and he more than happily took the bottle of lube that Jongdae handed to him. “Get him ready, Soo.” Jongdae murmured, edging up the bed to lean down and steal Zitao’s lips in a undeniably sexy kiss. Kyungsoo’s cock throbbed at the sight of his lover’s tongues tangling together.

He knelt on the bed, fumbling with the lube and warming it between his fingers before he reached down between Zitao’s willing spread thighs and spread the clear gel around the pink pucker of his ass. Zitao wiggled at the intrusion when he pushed one finger in, but Kyungsoo ignored the movement and clenching in favor of poking around and scissoring his fingers to stretch Zitao out.

The younger man was already plenty stretched and wet from Jongdae fucking him earlier in the day, and mostly it was just Kyungsoo loving the way that Zitao writhed on his fingers, and the feeling of his soft, warm insides sucking Kyungsoo’s fingers in; watching them disappear into his lover. It was unbelievably sexy, causing arousal to burn hot and bright inside of him.

When he figured Zitao was plenty prepped he got back off of the bed and made short work of his clothes, tie, shirt, undershirt, and pants hitting the floor. His white boxers were straining with the pressure of his erection, and there was a wet spot at the head, a testament of his arousal. Kyungsoo wondered why Zitao wasn't making as much noise anymore, but a quick glance found him choking on Jongdae’s cock and Kyungsoo understood. He finished stripping and kicked his clothes into a small pile, before he got back on the bed.

Jongdae and Zitao, disturbed by the shifting of the bed under Kyungsoo’s weight, turned to look at him as he settled himself between Zitao’s legs. Jongdae pulled away from the youngest and shut up his whine with another kiss, disregarding the fact that his dick had just been in Zitao’s mouth. Kyungsoo’s hand wrapped around Zitao’s dick, and the youngest melted into the bed under the skilled touches of his older lovers; completely happy.

However, that only did so much and Jongdae pulled away pretty soon, sliding down the bed and getting on behind Kyungsoo, long since having taken his clothes off, he melted his naked body against the police officer’s, mouthing at his neck and rolling his hips lazily against Kyungsoo's ass.

The thing about the three men was that they rarely spoke when they had sex together. Zitao and Jongdae’s normally loud natures always calmed with the addition of Kyungsoo to the mix. The deep sort of power that he had over them was calming and they all preferred just enjoying the way their physical beings worked together and listening to the sounds of each other's moans and gasps, rather than spoiling it with conversation.

The lube bottle appeared in Jongdae’s hand and he wasted no time in slicking up Kyungsoo’s cock, getting him ready to fuck the younger boy. Zitao was eager and waiting; his cock dribbling on his slim tummy in anticipation.

Kyungsoo positioned himself, lifting Zitao’s legs and bending them towards his chest easily; exposing him in the most intimate of ways to the two older men. Zitao whined softly at the exposure, and his hole clenched around nothing, a sight that made Jongdae muffled a groan into Kyungsoo’s neck.

Both of the older two watched, utterly fascinated, as Kyungsoo’s cockhead pushed against Zitao’s hole, watching it open up under the insistent pressure and then just suck him inside. The tight, wet heat had Soo’s mind reeling, and he barely heard the lube cap popping again, didn't notice anything amiss until cold gel was being smeared between his ass cheeks; a thin finger pushing carefully inside of him even as he fully seated himself inside of Zitao.

He groaned deeply as the finger twisted and curled downwards, going straight for the prize. He leaned forward, nearly bending Zitao in half to be able to seal their lips together in a kiss as Jongdae fucked Kyungsoo open on his fingers; thoroughly abusing his prostate and making him absolutely writhe against Zitao, grinding his dick into the youngest needily.

“Soo, Soo, so good~” Zitao whined into Kyungsoo’s mouth, his ass clenching tightly and his hands aching to reach out and grab his lover; to pull him closer and hold him tightly. His heart was swelling with affection at the answering whispers of love being spilled into his own mouth.

“You guys are so sappy.” Jongdae had to ruin the moment, looking over at the two younger ones, an affectionate smile giving away the fact that he really found their mid-copulation confessions and reassurances of love to be adorable.

“You love us anyways.” Zitao shot back, breaking his kiss with Kyungsoo to snark at the eldest of the three. With nothing else to do, Kyungsoo began mouthing at Zitao’s neck, marking it up again with dark bruises that the college student would not doubt wear proudly to classes the next day.

“That doesn't mean that I can't think that you both are sappy.” Jongdae murmured against the vertebrae of Kyungsoo’s spine, kissing the knobs sweetly as he pulled his fingers out of the police officers ass in order to get his cock slicked up.

Zitao giggled softly and just focused on the way Kyungsoo’s mouth was moving over his neck. He reveled in the feeling, moaning softly until suddenly Kyungsoo gasped and pulled away, arching his back towards Jongdae as the eldest pushed forward into him; joining them all together in the most intimate of ways. Jongdae pushing into Kyungsoo caused him to punch further into Zitao, and they all moaned in unison, something that gave Zitao the giggles briefly.

Kyungsoo could have spent his whole day just laying like that, hovering over Zitao and buried inside of him while Jongdae melted to his back and stuffed Kyungsoo full of his cock. It was blissfully amazing and better stress relief than Kyungsoo could have asked for.

Their movements were disjointed and uneven, but that was normal and they worked with it. Zitao was a drooling, glassy-eyed mess from the force of two people pushing against his prostate, and Kyungsoo wasn't much better than him in the sense of lucidity. Jongdae was just happy to see his two beautiful lovers so blissed out.

Regardless of their lack of proper rhythm during sex, their orgasms were one after the other, right together, and they fell into a messy pile of sated and happy limbs and smiles and kisses together on the bed for a bit before Jongdae drug the younger two in to get a bath.

Round two in the tub was lazy and sweet kisses while Zitao tenderly rode them one at a time, water sloshing up around the rim of the tub lazily. Kyungsoo felt blessed with what he had.

Five years after he and Jongdae had began their relationship they had met Zitao. At first the sassy college student had been a one time thing to spice up their relationship. But it turned into more than once. And when Kyungsoo and Jongdae woke up one morning and found Zitao snuggled between them, looking so sweet and cuddly, they knew that they didn't want him to leave.

So they told him that they didn't want him to leave… And he stayed. Their relationship wasn't conventional, it wasn't even convenient with Zitao’s college studies, Kyungsoo’s unpredictable job, and Jongdae’s work-from-home computer servicing. It wasn't a perfect relationship with a big house and a great job and lots of money, but it didn't have to be a perfect relationship, because to them it was perfect.

It was just them and their shitty jobs and their little apartment and each other. But that was all they needed.

It wasn't much… but it was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Blow you a kiss <3
> 
> I'm LittlestFrosty over on Twitter! Come chat me up if you'd like!


End file.
